


Carnival Chaos

by LittleLeaf25



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Wheel, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Carnival, Fair, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Freak Show, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, lots of character mentions, possibly offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaf25/pseuds/LittleLeaf25
Summary: The carnival comes to town.....(Sorry, I'm crap at summaries!!)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Carnival Chaos

Stiles let out a long breath and flexed his fingers, he rolled his head side to side and blinked a few times.

"Focus" The voice was quiet, calming, exactly what he needed. "You got this" it continued, he felt someone's hand grip his shoulder, give it a squeeze and let go. The flashing lights were distracting, he needed total focus, he knew he could do this, knew he could make the shot, but he needed to concentrate. Having the ability to shut the world out was not something Stiles Stilinski possessed, he was too much of a live wire, he knew everything that was happening in a room all at once, could recall minor details about unknown people he had just glanced at, but he couldn't for the life of him shut out the world. Like right now for instance, he was trying to focus but he knew that Scott was standing about a foot behind him, whispering encouragement, tapping his foot in time to the music playing on the waltzer, he knew that Alison was tapping her fingers in anticipation knowing full well she could make this shot easily and Derek was standing over by the popcorn stand refusing to join in but he knew he had a small smirk on his face, and that, that was the most distracting of all.

"Look, you gonna take your go or what kid?" The chain smoking, tattooed carnie huffed, his voice like gravel under tires, probably from years of smoking.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry, just let me, I just need to….ok, ok, I got it" He passed the ball between his hands a few times and adjusted his grip on it, flicking his wrist he let the ball go, giving it a bit of a spin. Time seemed to go slowly, he clenched his fists and slowly dropped his jaw. The ball circled the bucket once, twice, and dropped down into the sideways bucket.

Stiles threw his fists in the air and howled in triumph as the smoking carnival guy handed him his prize, a little stuffed pink bat. Stiles took it with enthusiasm and thanked the man, holding it up in the air he shouted "Der, look what I won" Derek rolled his eyes.

"You were the one who suggested a pack bonding session and let Stiles choose the venue so don't roll your eyes now!" Erica cackled from beside Derek.

"Technically I said, let's have a pack night and the next thing I knew Stiles had organised a trip to the travelling carnival"

"Gotta admit though" She have him a feral grin "Vintage carnivals are kinda fun"

"If by fun you mean an absolute rip off, with rigged games and rickety rides, then yeah, sure"

Erica didn't get the chance to reply as the human puppy known as Stiles came bounding over to them with Scott, Alison and Isaac in tow.

"Erica did you see what I won?" He thrust the pink bat towards her, Derek was forced to make an evasive maneuver or take a wing to the eye.

"Sure did" She winked "Boyd and I want to ride the ghost train, anyone else coming?" There were a few shufflings in the group before Scott and Alison said they were interested, followed by Isaac. Stiles wanted to go on the Ferris wheel and Derek just wanted to go home.

"Come on the Ferris wheel with me Derek, it gives a spectacular view of the preserve, if you squint you can see Hale house, oh and you can see the high school and the police station and that weird statue thing that old man Natters built last fall"

Stiles had already begun to drag Derek towards the Ferris wheel so he didn't really have a choice in the matter from the looks of it. He wondered for a second why Stiles was so adamant that Derek went with him, he watched as Stiles looked around them both as if checking for danger, he was quite cute when he did that, he reminded him of a squirrel.

"Ok dude" Stiles licked his lips, they were in the queue for the ride, he moved closer to Derek and put his mouth to Derek's ear and no, he did _not_ just shiver, don't be so fucking stupid "Something weird is going on here, like _super_ weird" Stiles emphasised the word super and raised his eyebrows. Of course he had seen something dodgy, how could he not, this is Stiles "A few days ago one of the local high school girls went missing, it didn't seem that suspicious at first, probably just a teenage runaway, but this carnival was the last place she was seen so I did a little digging and the last 3 places they've stopped at a girl has gone missing. That can't be a coincidence dude".

Derek nodded, eyes scanning the area, Stiles pushed on his shoulder a little as they neared the front of the queue. “Smell anything weird?” Stiles whispered.

“You mean, other than you?” He quirked an eyebrow at Stiles’ eye roll “No, all foul smelling humans” Stiles nodded, laughing a little.

“Boaf of ya is it?” The man operating the ride was a tall fellow with long greasy brown hair, very skinny, almost deathly looking, he spoke without the ability to pronounce all of the letters in a word it seemed. Derek nodded, he sneered and pointed to the seat as it slowly moved towards them “Ge’ in then, go on naw” Stiles rushed forward and took the seat nearest the inside, Derek sat down beside him and pulled the bar towards them, the man locked it and hit the side of the carriage twice to alert the person operating the machine that they could move it along, “Keep ya ‘ands inside the carriage, alwight, no funny business neevea”

“Funny business?” Stiles scoffed as the ride began to move “Funny business like what?” He had to crane his neck a little as the seat continued its ascent “Me and Derek are gonna neck when we get to the top and you can't stop us” He shouted grinning maniacally before turning round in time to see Derek looking startled “Chill Der, I’m just playing with the guy” Derek felt his heart sink a little that Stiles thought kissing him was a joke.

As they got higher up into the air Stiles wiggled around a little, bumping into Derek and making the seat swing “Stiles” He reprimanded “Sit still” Stiles paused what he was doing and looked over at Derek, narrowing his eyes before his mouth made an O shape.

“Derek Erazmus Hale, are you scared of heights?” His grin was positively radiant.

“No. What? No. Erazmus, really?” He rolled his eyes, his white knuckle grip on the bars never moving.

“You are” Stiles crowed “You are scared of heights, big bad alpha werewolf is scared of heights” He crowded Derek towards his side of the seat and spoke a little softer “Don't worry big guy, I’ve got you” He slid his hand over Derek’s, who’s breath hitched, fucking hitched at his touch. They stared at each other for a minute, Derek swallowed thickly as Stiles began to speak again “And yes, I shall make up middle names for you for as long as I want to considering you won't tell me what it actually is”

“What did you drag me up here for Stiles? To find out my middle name” He said through his teeth “Or to discuss the possibility of some missing girls”

“Missing girls, totally, missing girls” Stiles began to use his hands to gesture wildly about the disappearance of several girls, all coinciding when the carnival was in town, but it meant he removed his hand from over the top of Derek’s, which did not please him one bit, but he looked at Stiles. Not at anything else, like the ground, only concentrating on him, which wasn’t hard if he was honest “So yeah, I figured we needed to check it out but before alerting the others I thought I would tell you so you could use that nifty old snout of yours” He paused to tap Derek’s nose, Derek snapped at his fingers making Stiles giggle “to sniff out any potential supernatural shenanigans” He let out a heavy breath and leaned his head on Derek’s shoulder “Please Der?” giving him bambi eyes he knew no-one could resist “For me?” He grinned. Derek shrugged his shoulder to remove Stiles’ head, the last thing he needed up here was an awkward boner.

“Get off me” He hissed “Fine, I’ll see what I can do”

“Awesome, after this lets go to the freak show tent, see what's going on there, probably some poor supernaturals being kept against their will or something equally horrendous” He pulled out his phone “I’ll text the others and tell them to meet us here” Derek nodded, not that Stiles could see but he felt it impolite not to at least acknowledge his idea. “Hey Derek” He said softly “I know heights aren't your thing but please at least have one look around you, look at the lights in the town, twinkling like little fireflies, oh oh and old man Natters weird ass statue” He pointed in the opposite direction of the preserve “What the fuck is that anyway?” He squinted, screwing his face up, making Derek smile.

“I think it’s to commemorate the founding of Beacon Hills” He said slowly moving his eyes from Stiles and over towards the statue, his stomach swooped as he saw how high they were.

Stiles scoffed “Yeah sure it is, cos the town was founded by a bunch of random guinea pigs” He looked towards Derek as he huffed out a small laugh.

“I don't think they’re guinea pigs Stiles”

“Whatever” Stiles shuddered “That things fucking creepy” He grinned in Derek’s face for a second, their thighs pressing against eachother, Derek was always surprised at how warm Stiles felt “Hey, look at you big guy, got your eyes open and everything” Just as he said that the ride jerked back into motion and they began their decent backwards, there was a metal squeaking sound and Derek was vaguely aware of Stiles saying something urgent in his ear “Seriously dude, bend it back, quick, like now” Stiles was looking around him in a panic “Now Derek” He pushed his shoulder jolting him back to reality, he looked down and saw he had bent the safety bar when the ride made him jump. His cheeks were a little pink as he clenched his jaw and tried to bend it back into shape again. It was a bit wobbly looking but he doubted anyone would notice “Holy shit Derek” Stiles laughed “Silly wolf” He shook his head fondly and Derek wished he wouldn't use pet names that made him want to kiss his stupid face.

They got to the freak show tent before the other’s and listened to the crowd gasp and laugh as the booming voice of the guy inside instructed the ‘freaks’ to play their part. Derek stiffened immediately, Stiles grabbed his arm “Der?” He asked, stopping him from entering the tent without the others “What’s going on?”

Derek scented the air again and his eyes flashed red for a second before turning back to the sea green colour that Stiles loved so much, “There’s…” He sniffed again “There’s a wolf in there”

“What?” Stiles pulled his arm a little more “Like a you wolf or a _wolf_ wolf, like of the non-were variety?”

“Werewolf” Derek said quietly. Both of them jumped when Erica smacked their butts from behind and used a cheesy pick up line to greet them. 

It was interesting to see all the wolves, one by one sniff the air and flash their eyes before falling silent and unmoving. 

“A wolf?” Erica asked quietly “It smells familiar, but I can't place it?”

Derek looked at her, his eyes questioning as she reached a hand out and beckoned for him to join her, he lifted his hand hesitantly and placed it in hers, “C’mon alpha” She pulled him towards the tent entrance “Let’s go see who it is”

Boyd peeled the heavy tent canvas back and held it up for the others to walk under, Erica and Derek going first, followed by Stiles, Scott and Issac. Alison chose to wait outside, she hated freak shows, she thought they were cruel and barbaric.

The room was smokey with a musty scent, probably from the smoke machine in the corner, meant to make things seem a little more dramatic. There were cages lined up in the middle of the tent and carnies were ushering people to walk around them. They were on display from all angles, no privacy, nowhere to hide. A woman with dreadlocks and several tattoos on her face approached them.

“3 bucks each” She hissed, her voice unpleasant and grating, deep and rough from years of smoking, she held her hand out expectantly as the group placed their money down, one by one “C’mon, keep up” She turned and walked towards the first cage, turning her head back to them to speak “Don't fro fings at ‘em, don't make loud noises, don't use the flash on ya phones, it pisses ‘em off” She barked out an unpleasant laugh “And don't get too close, they’re grabby lit-all bastards” There was a ring of velvet ropes around the cages to show the onlookers how close they could get. She waved her hand towards them and pointed to the first cage “This is Kesha” She turned to face them “She’s a lizard woman, as ya can see by the scales on ‘er skin” She kicked the bars as she spoke to get the attention of the lady inside, who hissed wildly and rushed forward. They noticed she had a collar on, it seemed to dig into her neck and shock her at intermittent intervals. Erica cuddled into Boyd, holding on to him like she was scared of losing him, he rubbed her back soothingly. Kesha stopped struggling and moved her attention over to the group, she put her head on the side and let her tongue scent the air, she began to whine, tears falling and rolling down her cheeks. 

The dreadlocks lady narrowed her eyes at them, Stiles clapped his hands and said “Right, ok lizard woman, got it, what else have you got?” He pulled on Derek’s arm to make him look away, Derek didn't say anything he just followed Stiles’ lead.

“Awright, this next one is a bearded woman called Margo. She’s been wiv us since she was a nippa, aint ya?” She grinned at the lady in the cage, showing her rotten teeth. Derek wanted to gag. Margo stepped forward and curtsied, pulling her crinoline dress out to the sides.

“Pleasure” She whispered in a Southern American accent, bowing her head. Her black beard brushing against her chest as she did.

“She’s got royal blud in ‘er, aint ya Marg?” Margo nodded “I don't tell the uvvas this but she’s me favorite, intcha?” Margo nodded shyly and gave Issac a curious once over “She’s lavely, she is. Easy to keep and got proper lady manners and everyfink” She laughed again, it crept up Stiles’ spine like a spider “You lookin’ at the curly haired one Marg?” The dreadlocks lady asked inquisitively. Margo nodded again and began to play with her beard, smiling at Isaac. He just stared back slack jawed until Scott nudged him, he raised a hand in greeting eliciting a giggle from her “Awright, enuf flirtin’ yous two, let's move on”

Margo watched Isaac as he walked passed, he gave her a grin, his cheeks getting a cute dusting of pink on them, making Scott smile “I bet she’s pretty under all that hair” He whispered nudging Isaac with his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Issac replied “But I’m not keen on the idea of getting in there and finding out, they might not let me go again” They made sure they were out of ear shot before discussing her, they weren't planning on being rude about it.

“This next one is a right cutie, ain't been wiv us long, still quite shy” She tapped on the bars, the smoke machine made it difficult to see them until they were summoned forward “C’mon, little one, do your fing, like we talked ‘bout, show these good folk watcha can do” As the smoke parted a young girl stepped forward, she was no bigger than 4 foot, her ears were pointed and her eyes were big and round, the brightest blue Stiles had ever seen, apart from when Derek had blue eyes for a while. They noticed she had a bracelet on that was slightly glowing, probably dampening her powers. She held out one small shaky hand and the smoke began to swirl around before leaves appeared, swirling and floating just above her hand, they slowly organised themselves into a tree, a tiny tree, like a bonsai tree “Lookit that!” The dreadlocks woman exclaimed “She made a tree outta nuffink. Can ya believe it?” She shook her head.

“What’s her name?” Stiles asked, wide eyed.

“We call ‘er Eve, aint got her real name from ‘er yet, but she’ll give it up eventually” She gave the young girl a cruel smile. Stiles went to reach his hand out towards the cage but Derek grabbed it and stopped him “Yeah, well let's move on then, back ya go Eve, ya did good” The girl placed the tree on the floor in front of her, adding to the tiny forest she appeared to be building, and sank back into the smoke silently.

The last cage they came too made all the wolves balk, “Wolfbane” Derek hissed to Stiles, who stepped closer to the cage.

“Yeah” Dreadlocks lady cackled “Yous are right to stay back, this one’s proper dangerous, can't always have her on display but shes by far the bestest one for visitors”

“Wait,” Stiles said, putting a hand up “These aren't all your, er, freaks?” He hated using that word.

“Nahh, we got more, but we likes to change it up a bit, ya know? Keep it fresh” She gestured her arms around wildly, obviously impressed with herself, “Right so as I woz sayin’, this one is proper dangerous, she’s feral, bite ya hand off as soon as you put it near ‘er” She barked out another laugh “Oi!” She suddenly shouted “C’mere gurl, c’mon” She pulled a small chunk of raw meat out of her pocket, Derek sniffed the air, it was deer. They heard a low growl of a wolf, unmistakable, they could see the shadow move forward through the smoke, which at this point was really pissing Stiles off, who needed that much smoke anyway?. The too skinny form of a female werewolf appeared in front of them, growling and baring her teeth, her hair was matted and unkempt, her skin was dark with mud and grime and she was in her full beta shift. They saw a bracelet round her wrist, the skin around it raw and bleeding, she was covered in small cuts and burns all at different points of healing and her eyes were glowing blue “This is-”

“Laura” Derek interrupted, his voice low and menacing.

“What?” Stiles turned to him, the growling getting louder from Laura as Derek flashed his alpha eyes at her “As in your sister Laura?” His voice was high pitched with surprise and he grabbed at Derek's leather jacket, Derek pulled away violently and roared. It vibrated through his chest, Stiles was suddenly surrounded by a cacophony of growls from the other wolves around him. In the blink of an eye Derek reached out and slashed at Dreadlocks ladies throat, blood splattered over Laura’s cage and there was a hideous gurgling sound as her body hit the floor with a thump. People began to scream and run out of the tent, bashing into each other in their rush to escape.

“Shit!” Stiles shouted “Shit! Derek, stop” Derek had begun to try and pry the bars to Laura’s cage open, she was growling and pacing inside, seeming to not recognise Derek “Der, let me do it!” Stiles pulled his hands away from the wolfsbane vines, clearly Derek had let him because there is no way he could have pulled them back otherwise “Let me clear the vines, you're hurting yourself” He said softly, stroking Derek's burnt hands.

Alison came running in the tent as soon as she heard Derek roar, “Scott” She shouted, “There’s loads of them, coming this way” She pointed out the canvas door where Scott got flashes of people moving closer as it flapped in the wind.

“Call my Dad” Stiles shouted, Alison pulled out her phone immediately and called the Sheriff's department, while Stiles tried to rid the cage of the wolfsbane vines, everytime Laura got too close to where he was working Derek let out a low growl from behind him, which, was kind of sexy, Stiles thought.

It was chaos. As soon as the rest of the circus folk arrived all hell broke loose, there were chairs and velvet ropes being thrown everywhere, people screaming and cussing and wolves growling, “No killing!” Stiles was screaming “Please, no killing!”

“What do you suggest we do then Stiles? Huh?” Derek was pushing him into the bars in his frustration to get to Laura.

“Ok, ok, I have an idea, step back big guy” He turned around and pushed Derek back “Use your big old alpha strength to bend the bars of Margo’s cage and let her out, she seems harmless right?” Derek nodded, “Ok, then put the carnival criminals in the cage, get Boyd to guard it or something so they can escape, and bend the bars back when they’re all in there. See? Good plan, no killing. Now get to work Alpha, chop chop” Stiles turned back to removing the wolfsbane vines.

Derek set to work putting Stiles’ plan into motion while Allison escorted Margo outside and told John and Parish where to find the others.

“Are you ok?” Alison stroked Margos arm.

“Could you please take this off?” Margo lifted her dress a little to reveal a glowing band on her ankle, “It’s rather painful” Her accent gone from Southern Bell to English Lady “It’s how they control us, they have different ones for different supernaturals, those of us who can shift from human to something…...else…...must stay in their supernatural form, the bracelets stop us from changing back”

“And what supernatural are you?” Alison asked, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow.

Margo giggled “A shapeshifter, they made me shift into a bearded lady as my circus act” She rolled her eyes “I honestly hate all this hair, it's an absolute nightmare to keep in good condition, I look like a female gandalf!”

Alison smiled “Tell you what Margo, how about we wait for the others and they can help me remove it, I don't want to do it and cause you more harm”

“Deal” Margo smiled sweetly.

“I swear to God Derek, if you don't back off, I’m gonna whip you with a piece of this” Stiles thrust a piece of wolfsbane vine at him, Derek recoiled, baring his teeth, “I’m on the last piece anyway”

The carnies were inside the cage that once housed Margo, it was a squash but they made it work, they were shoved in with minimal damage by and to the wolves.

Laura was still pacing and snapping at Derek, who was now standing almost face to face with her, only the bars in between them, not that they were really any barrier now Stiles had removed the wolfsbane. Derek was emitting a low growl.

“Laura?” He asked quietly “It’s me, Derek” She didn't reply, just carried on pacing and snapping “You are Laura Hale” He continued “You live in Beacon Hills, you were thought to have died in our house fire when you were 17” Derek’s eyes filled with tears as he shifted from his beta form back into a human, everyone was quiet, the Sheriff and Parish shushing any of the carnies that spoke “You love chocolate and always used to insist that my eyebrows had a life of their own” She stopped to look at him, still growling a little she took a step closer “When you, when you were 4 you sneezed and went into your beta form for the first time” He squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall, he hated how much his voice shook “And Dad called you sneezy-pop for years afterwards. You would always tell him to stop but deep-”

“Derek?” Laura’s voice was hoarse from years of barely using it and distorted by the fangs.

“Laura!” Derek exclaimed, looking up, and yeah Stiles was crying too, so what? It was emotional ok? Derek bent the bars so Laura could get out and they immediately embraced.

Derek breathed in her scent, under all the grimy and disgusting smells was the unmistakable scent of Laura, sweet and slightly sharp. The only sound in the tent was the odd sniffle from the crying Hales, and Stiles.

“Derek?” Stiles put his hand on Derek’s shoulder “We need to get these metal things off them, Margo said they all have different properties to them, Laura’s keeps her in her beta form”

Derek reluctantly pulled back but kept hold of Laura’s arm, she in turn hugged his arm, hiding her face from everyone.

“Here” Parrish removed his hoodie and gave it to Laura, it said BHPD on the front and Parrish in large letters at the back “This should help stop the stares” Derek offered him a small nod while Laura pulled on the tan hoodie, pulling the hood as far over her face as she could, she grabbed hold of Derek’s arm once again.

“Small problem” Stiles chewed his lips and looked around, “How do we get Kesha out, hiding a 5 foot lizard is going to be tricky”

“Parrish and I will back the police car up as far as we can, Kesha and Margo can ride with us, you bring Eve and Laura to Deaton’s office, I believe Alison’s already called ahead” She nodded to confirm she had “Chris is meeting Alison here to sort out the supernatural side of things before the rest of the police will arrive to arrest them” He pointed over to the people currently inhabiting Margo’s cage.

“Ok Pop” Stiles smiled and then said in a lower voice “Kesha is the name of the girl who went missing in the last town the carnival was at, which means the others are probably missing people too”

John nodded, “Good work son” Stiles offered a small smile.

“Alison, Issac, Boyd, Erica and I will look around to see who else they have while you take this group to be sorted, we have no idea how big their collection actually is, I’m assuming it's fairly large given all the tents over there” Scott stepped forward and began to make his way over to the other tents, motioning for the others to follow him.

Stiles felt something cold slide into his and and almost pulled it away, but when he looked down he saw the little girl who grew the trees looking up at him with owlish eyes, smiling a little while she shook her long dark hair out of her eyes “Hey” He grinned “Hey little one, you coming with me?” He raised his eyebrows as she nodded enthusiastically “Well ok then, lets go”

He left the tent along with the others, Eve not letting go of his hand and Laura still buried into Derek's side. No one spoke. There was nothing to say but also everything to say. Where do they even start?

Deaton was waiting by the front door for them when they all arrived, he greeted everyone with a nod and held his arm out, inviting them into the surgery. The new supernaturals were a little nervous but seemed to follow Margo’s lead “Where’s the curly haired one?” She asked Stiles as they entered the back room “The curly haired wolf?”

“Issac?” Stiles grinned “Oh he’s back helping the others, we’ll meet up with him again later” She nodded and smiled a little.

Deaton inspected the various pieces of metal preventing the supernaturals from using their powers and asked a few questions before beckoning for Derek to come forward, Laura came too, unwilling to leave his side, which was exactly what he was banking on.

“I’m going to try and get Laura’s bracelet off first, but it’s going to hurt, they seem to be buried into the skin, and this particular one is made of wolfsbane” Derek nodded “I need you to hold her still Derek. And don't let go, no matter what happens, dont. Let. Go. Do you understand?” Derek nodded again and set his face in a hard expression. He sat on the floor in the corner against the cupboards and sat Laura between his legs “Don't let her bite me” Deaton smirked.

He sprinkled some herbs he had crushed up in a pestle and mortar over her wrist, she hissed but didn't move “Ready?” Deaton whispered, Derek nodded and tensed his body, pulling Laura even closer. Deaton held his hands over the bracelet and began to mutter a few words that Derek didn't understand, he pulled his hands away and waited, just as Stiles was about to break the silence Laura threw her head back and screamed, headbutting Derek in the face making the crunch of his breaking his nose echo round the room, blood began to pour down his face and into Laura’s hair. Stiles stepped forward but Deaton threw up a hand to stop him. 

“Ready?” He whispered to Derek again, who nodded, his nose already healing, he wiped at the blood with his sleeve and held onto Laura again, Deaton held his hands over the bracelet and whispered the same words. This time he actually stood up and stepped back making Derek panic for a split second before Laura began to struggle, her back arching impossibly and a growl so powerful leaving her lips that it shattered a glass vial on the cupboard surface. Derek tightened his grip as Laura began to snarl and snap and struggle to get free, he whispered calmly to her, told her to listen to his voice when he heard a pinging noise and the bracelet popped off of her wrist. Her features began to blend into that of a human, her long dark hair laying matted across Derek's chest, her body still apart from the odd shiver she was emitting.

Deaton knelt back down “Laura” She lazily lifted her eyes towards him “Welcome home” He squeezed her shoulder and smiled warmly.

Margo sat on the table and held tightly to John’s hand while Deaton performed the ritual to remove her anklet, first dropping the herbal mix on it then uttering the words again, twice. She screamed but managed not to break John’s hand, which he was grateful for. She quickly lost her beard and a mass of blonde curls cascaded over her shoulders, replacing the thick dark hair she had previously, her face was smooth and rosy cheeked, her eyes dancing with joy. Stiles smirked, oh yeah, Isaac’s going to be really happy with the transformation!

Luckily Jackson and Lydia arrived in time to remove the Kanama’s shackle, Jackson being immune to her venom certainly helped when she chomped down on his arm, he let out a scream which he would later deny. The short round girl who appeared in the kanima’s place immediately pushed Jackson away claiming she would have been fine by herself and for everyone to back off, because she didn't really need rescuing anyway, she then promptly burst into tears and threw herself at Lydia who was too shocked to do more than hug her back.

Deaton bent down to Eve’s eyeline and whispered something to her, she held out her left hand, the one that didn't have Stiles’ hand in a death grip with, and showed it to him palm upwards. He gently traced a pattern on her hand, she smiled and traced one on his in return. Straightening up to Stiles he said “She would like you to hold her while I perform the ritual”

“Wait, you got all that from tracing a few lines on her hand?” He raised a querying eyebrow.

“Not all language is about the spoken word Stiles. Now, if you don't mind?” He motioned for him to pick up Eve, which Stiles complied with, he bounced her a little to get her into a comfortable position. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms round his neck. She held out one of her arms to Deaton to perform the ritual and clutched at Stiles with the other 3 limbs.

“Hey” He said softly stroking her back “I don't know if you can understand me but it’s gonna be ok, you’re gonna be ok” He whispered looking at Derek who was stroking Laura’s hair while she clung to him, then to Margo who was looking pale while still clutching onto John and Kesha who was sobbing into Lydia’s prada cardigan, he swallowed loudly “You’re gonna be fine” He whispered more to himself than Eve.

She let out a high pitched scream both time’s and shook violently as Deaton whispered those magic words, making the bracelet ping off and clatter to the floor. Stiles held her tight, stroking her hair, reassuring her with soft words and swaying from side to side. He had his head resting on her shoulder when he was suddenly hit in the face with something fluttering, he pulled his head back to see a pair of bright purple wings had sprouted from between Eve’s shoulder blades. They moved quickly, like a bee’s and had an intricate lace pattern on them “Holy shit” He squeaked. Eve leant back and grinned at him.

“She’s a woodland nymph Stiles, you can put her down now” Stiles slowly placed her back on the floor, staring at her wings with his eyes wide. She held out her hand for Stiles, palm up, he hesitated, unsure of what to do but he copied her anyway. She gently traced a pattern on his palm with her little cold fingers.

“I” He began “I don't know what that means” He looked at Deaton who held his palm out for her to draw on, she drew quickly, making him smile.

“She wants you to know her name Stiles, but only you. Names carry a lot of power for fae, this is a real honour and I would expect you to keep it a secret forever Stiles, do you understand? You tell no-one. She could be putting her life in danger just by telling you” He looked down at her again “But for some reason she has taken a shine to you”

“Er. yeah, I mean I wouldn't like, I wouldn't tell anyone. I could er, tell you my real name if you want?” He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

She held her hand out while he traced the letters for Mieczyslaw on her tiny palm. She giggled and traced the name Aoife on his.

He snorted “I can't tell anyone even if I wanted too, I’ve got no idea how to pronounce that” She giggled.

Deaton had agreed to assist Sheriff Stilinski, Parrish and Chris with removing all the shackles and returning all supernatural beings to their homes, Eve left reluctantly, wanting to stay with Stiles. It was in Derek’s kitchen at Hale house that he dropped the mug of hot cocoa he was drinking, spilling it all over the kitchen floor and smashing it. He had just cleaned it up when Derek came in.

“I broke a mug” Stiles shrugged “Sorry. Coffee there for you though” Derek nodded, not really interested in mugs, not at this particular moment anyway. He slouched down onto one of the chairs at the breakfast bar, Stiles placed the coffee in front of him, leaning over from the other side “Is she ok?”

He nodded, head bobbing exhaustedly “Yeah” His voice was a little horse and the rims of his eyes a little red, Stiles had never seen him look so fragile, it made his heart clench. Something he really hoped Derek couldn't hear “She’s asleep in her old room. She’s. She’s back Stiles, she’s here. And I-” He ran a hand through his hair, the other one pulling something from his pocket “She’s back” He repeated quietly looking down at the stuffed pink bat in his hand.

“Hey!” Stiles grinned “You kept it, knew you liked cuddle toys you big ol’ softie”

“Stiles” Derek looked at him, straight in his eyes “Stiles, she’s back. My sister. Laura. Laura is…..oh god” He shot up to his feet and began to pace, his breathing was coming hard and fast, a feeling Stiles knew well, because , oh shit, Derek was going to have a panic attack.

“Just breathe Der” Stiles said gently as Derek began to pull at his hair and growl a little “Hey, hey, drama wolf, tell me about the camaro, you love the camaro, tell me how fast it goes? Hmmm? Derek?”

Derek continued to pace, he stomped across the floor in a steady rhythm repeating “She’s Back” and “Laura” at intermittent intervals

“Derek, look at me, give me the world's fastest cars from 1 to 100, go! Come on, Derek?” Stiles knew that the best thing or panic attacks are to make the person feel like they are in control while distracting the brain, Derek loves cars, so this should work right? Right? No! It’s not working and Stiles could feel himself start freaking out. He suddenly remembered how Lydia got him out of a panic attack once, he let out a long breath and looked at his hands, “Fuck it” He whispered as he rounded the breakfast bar and walked straight into Dereks path, he stopped abruptly, staring at Stiles with wide eyes, his chest heaving with each breath, his hands shaking and his hair a little messy from all the tugging he was doing on it. Stiles thought he looked beautiful, mouth slightly parted. “Derek?” Stiles said, raising his hand and placing it on Derek’s cheek, he half expected Derek to shove him off or push him away, but he just stood there, staring at him. Stiles licked his lips and took another step forward so they were almost chest to chest, sliding his hand through Derek’s stubble and round the back of his neck as he bent forward. He gently brushed his lips against Derek’s feeling him jump a little when he pressed harder, Stiles moved his lips against his, Derek was compliant but unmoving. As Stiles was about to lean back and break the mostly one sided kiss he suddenly felt Derek surge forward, smashing their mouths together and clanking teeth, Stiles was pretty sure he bruised his lip but he would worry about that later, because Derek fucking Hale was kissing him. Derek grabbed Stiles’ waist and walked him backwards until he hit the breakfast bar and made a little squeaking sound.

Stiles pulled away, Derek was immediately on his neck, breathing him in and scraping his teeth along his collarbone.

“Jesus Christ Der!” Stiles exclaimed, voice a little breathy “Holy fuck, I-” Derek’s mouth was back on his again, tongue dipping into his mouth and tasting him, lips moving slower and slower until it became a less urgent kiss and turned into something softer, gentler and full of emotions. Derek calmed down. He eventually stopped kissing Stiles and put his forehead against his, hands still on Stiles hips.

“Derek?” Stiles asked, gently carding his hands through his hair on the back of his head “You ok?”

Derek took a moment to answer, then gently shook his head.

“You want me to go?” He asked, hoping that he hadn't overstepped the mark with Derek today. Derek moved his hand higher and further round Stiles’ back, pulling him impossibly close and burying his head in Stiles’ neck, he shook his head again “Ok dude, I’ll stay as long as you need me” He smiled, knowing Derek would smell happiness on him, as well as concern and arousal, but he would hopefully smell happiness too.

They stood there in the kitchen for what felt like ages until Derek suddenly stood up and said “Yeah Laura, I’m here, hold on” in the direction of the bedrooms. Werewolf hearing, Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek stroked Stiles’ face, kissed his cheek and walked towards Laura’s room.

Stiles rubbed his hands together and grinned a little, thinking about what an awesome day it was turning out to be and hoping that him and Derek were going to be a thing and not just a panic attack thing. Oh God. What if it was a panic attack thing and not really a _thing_ , thing? Stiles ran his hands through his hair and then down his face. What has he done? Has he ruined everything? Of all the dumbass ideas he's ever had he-

His trail of thought was cut off when his hand was grabbed from behind, _stupid sneaky wolf_ , and he was dragged over to the sofa, Derek sat down, pulling Stiles down onto his lap so he was stradling him.

“Hi there,” Stiles said, brushing his nose against Derek’s and grinning.

“Laura’s asleep,” Derek said, pulling Stiles closer and kissing him indecently.

So ok, this was a thing then, definitely a thing Stiles thought as he grinned into Derek’s kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic guys! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Come and chat with me on tumblr (LittleLeaf25).
> 
> Love always to my Ambear9 who reassures me when I need it ❤️


End file.
